Closer To Being Human 2: The Sick Day
by NeoKenshin
Summary: The sequel to Closer to Being Human. Megaman now faces an even worse threat...Roboenza!


**This is the sequel to my first Megaman story, taking place after the events of Megaman 10. It's just a little short about Megaman's further journey to being more humanlike. There are some changes and HUGE spoilers if you haven't played Megaman 10, so be warned!**

**Megaman is of course owned by Capcom.**

* * *

Once again Megaman found himself in the same predicament as before. Wily had done it again; this time tricking the world into thinking the Roboenza virus was a random phenomenon. With playing the part of the nice guy, Wily was able to allow the virus to spread and make the Light family think that his own robots had turned against him. Since Megaman had his sense of justice, and the fact that both his sister Roll and his girlfriend Melody were infected with the virus, he couldn't bring himself to follow through with his previous declaration to finally destroy Wily.

But old habits die hard they say and sometimes things will never change. To some this is yin and yang, an eternal cycle of good and evil that not even the great Blue Bomber can escape from.

"Yet again you have been a thorn in my plans Megaman." Wily looked on from his capsule. The pair was high in the atmosphere at the pinnacle of Wily's fortress. "This time, I have the ace!"

Megaman stood fast in the face of Wily, but he knew things were not on his side this time. Wily had created a special version of the Roboenza virus just for him, one that was ten times more powerful and he was successful with infecting him. Megaman did all he could to keep his composure, but not even his systems could hold up. His power core was straining, his internal cooling systems were failing, and his energy was dropping rapidly. If he were human, it would be the same as him having chest pains, a high fever, and heavy fatigue. "Wily…I swore I would end this…once and…ACHOO!" It didn't make things any better that he was sneezing badly and had a miserable cough. "I don't care what it…*cough*…takes, I will finally rid the world of you."

"Foolish Megaman, I have waited for this moment for years! I finally have you at my mercy! You have two options…either serve me loyalty and I give you the cure, or die where you stand!" Wily cackled. "Not even you can fight the effect of the virus!"

Megaman was finally at a loss. Wily had truly done it. He had forced Megaman into a corner and now there were no more moves to make. "You know something Wily…*sniff*…I was designed to be a robot of justice. I will never serve you. Even if I die, there will be another to rise up in my place to continue my fight."

"Then so be it Megaman." Wily pressed a button on his control panel and began charging the blaster on his capsule. "You have been a worthy rival. Now die!"

Just as the blaster was about to fire, it was hit with what looked to be a glowing yellow trident. Megaman turned and saw…

"Not this time Wily!" The two saw Melody, now in a modified version of her Splash Woman armor. The lower half was not a full mermaid fin, but now dark blue legging armor covered with a light blue skirt. "I told Mega that I would be there to help him stop you for good this time, and I meant it!"

"Melody…but the…virus?" He blinked twice, thinking it was an illusion, but was wrong. Melody was truly there in the flesh…or metal.

"Roll gave me her medicine. She had been saving it in case a really sick robot was brought in. She told me to come and help you Mega." Melody was already at his side, supporting him.

"Curse you! It doesn't matter. I destroyed you once, and I'll do it again!" Wily had shifted his plans. He pressed another button, activating the self-destruct sequence in the base. "I'll still have the last laugh Megaman!"

The entire base began to quake as the countdown began. Megaman and Melody's attention were diverted, as now it was a race to escape. The only thing the duo saw was Wily escaping yet again.

"Melody…I have to…have to…" Megaman began blanking in and out of consciousness. The virus was getting worse and he needed to get home.

"No Mega, I need to get you back. We'll stop Wily next time." She reached into her supply pouch and pulled out a small can. "You're low on energy, so drink this."

"An Energy Tank? But that…*cough*…that won't stop the virus?"

"It will slow it down." Melody began to help him drink the energy tank. "Hopefully it will be enough so Dr. Light can help you with your cure."

"There…there's no cure for me. Wily modified the Roboenza virus. It was made specifically to destroy me." Megaman said in defeat.

"NO! Don't say that Mega. You've never submitted defeat! Not now, not ever." Melody cried as she tried to keep pulling him out of the base. "My boyfriend has never given up."

At those words, memories began to replay in his mind. The memories of the day he watched Splash die and the day he saw her return in her new form as Melody. There were the times that he would be at the beach while she was by the seaside singing for everyone. Even the crazed times back at Dr. Light's lab when he attempted to make a gift for her, only for it to blow up in his face popped up. "You're right…I'm sorry Melody."

"Don't be sorry Mega. You do all you can for everyone. This time…let someone save you for a change." Melody wiped away the tears that had fallen and continued to help Megaman out of the base. However he had other plans.

"I know. But that's not what I meant." He had quickly entered a teleport code on his buster, but changed the target. "Goodbye Melody. Always know I love you."

"Mega what…" Her words were cut short, as she was teleported out of the base, leaving Megaman alone.

"I hope she'll…*cough*…forgive me." Megaman trudged through the corridors, as the base continued its destruction. The base had already fallen apart and was now falling full speed back to earth. Megaman found an exit, and knew the only thing left was to jump.

* * *

Back at Dr. Light's lab…

"What are you…" Melody looked around and saw she had been transported back home.

"Melody, what are you doing back? Where's Megaman?" asked Dr. Light.

"We were in Wily's base as it was self destructing. I was helping Mega out because he had been infected by a modified version of Roboenza virus." Melody said frantically. "The next thing I know I saw him enter a teleport code and I'm here."

"Doc look!" Auto pointed to the view screen and saw the remnants of Wily's base falling to the ground. They even saw the small blue object falling.

"Mega!" Melody screamed. "I have to get him!"

"He's falling towards the ocean." Dr. Light plotted the trajectory. "Melody, take this."

"Dr. Light what is it?" She looked at the small chip in her hand.

"Your current form isn't set for aquatic mobility. This chip will allow you to return to your true Splash Woman form." Stated the Dr. "Go now, your boyfriend needs you."

She flipped open her control panel in her arm and inserted the chip. "Thanks Dr. Light…for everything." With a loud whistle, she called Megaman's canine companion. "Come on Rush, we gotta go get Mega."

"Arf!" Rush quickly shifted into jet form and the two shot off towards the ocean.

Megaman felt himself falling faster to his eventual end. He kept seeing memories of past events go through his head. "Is this what they mean by having your life flash before your eyes?" He could remember all of the times he had faced Wily, and all of the robots he had to destroy. "I guess this really is the end of my story." As he felt the last of his energy leave him, he simply closed his eyes and awaited his end….

* * *

A few days later…

Megaman slowly began to awaken; the first thing he saw was…Melody? "Huh…where…am…"

"You know, they say it's good fortune for a man to be rescued by a mermaid at sea." Melody replied as she placed a compress on his head. "Although I'm still mad at you."

"Wait…is this what it's like for a robot to be dead?" He was still trying to process everything, but it was all still groggy.

"No you big dork. You're not dead. See Melody, I told you that virus would make him loopy." Megaman turned to see Roll with a bowl of soup. "The all powerful Megaman gets sick and now he thinks he's dead!"

"But…but I…"

"You're not dead Mega. After Wily's base detonated, you fell into the ocean. We got you back home and Dr. Light did a check on you." Melody told him. "You didn't have a stronger version of Roboenza."

"Then why do I still feel so badly?" Megaman coughed out.

"The reason Megaman is because Wily made you believe you were more sick than you thought. It is another concept of the human mind. You have the same virus as everyone else did, but you were lead to believe it was much stronger. Your CPU took note of this and caused your body to think you were worse off." Dr. Light explained. "Don't worry, we've already administered the cure, but it will take longer for it to work."

"Yeah so Mr. Lucky gets to stay in bed all day and get pampered by his girlfriend!" Roll said with a slight hint of jealousy.

"Roll, you're actually jealous of Megaman." Dr. Light commented.

"What, no I…well that is…" Roll stuttered out. "Do robots get jealous of people?"

"Not at all. But it seems Wily's virus had done more for my research than he thought." Dr. Light said as he prepared to leave the lab. "I'll need to look more into this."

Melody, Roll, and Megaman were all quite confused as Dr. Light left. "What did he mean by that?" asked Roll.

"He means that his progress of robots to become more humanlike has gone to a brand new level." The trio turned to see Protoman sitting on the awning. "For a robot to develop human symptoms from a virus is nothing that has ever been seen."

"Proto, do you have to be that mysterious all the time?" Roll asked. "You could come visit more often you know?"

"That's not my style." Protoman jumped down and ruffled Roll's hair. "Besides, some moments are just too good not to pass up."

"And what is that. Seeing me sick like…ACHOO!" Megaman sneezed out.

"But of course brother. How often does one get to see his younger sibling being under the weather, and pampered by his girlfriend no less?" Protoman said with a smile. "Who knows, based on this, Dr. Light's research could have us almost human in a few years."

"That's good and all, but Mega needs his rest, so I have work to do." Melody took the bowl of chicken soup and made sure it was cool for Megaman. "Come on Mega, some chicken soup will do you good."

"See what I mean." Protoman chuckled.

* * *

**Yep Megaman gets to finally enjoy one of the benefits of being sick...getting spoiled to death by his girlfriend! But just another short Megaman story to commemorate the release of Megaman 10.**


End file.
